


Phytomining

by callmenovak



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Pain, Protective Jace Wayland, Sebastian isn't Jonathan, kind of, maybe not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmenovak/pseuds/callmenovak
Summary: Azazel is summoned and kidnaps Jace and Sebastian, thankfully they escape but they still can't seem to face each other or their problems. Jace is too self sacrificing for his own good and Sebastian needs a break.
Relationships: Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Phytomining

**Author's Note:**

> Request by avenging.detective so thanks for the request and hope it's close to what you want. 
> 
> I want to hopefully make this more gory in the future and add more to it later.
> 
> Also Phytomining is a process where you take an island that has copper in the soil and plant flowers, after they have grown you burn them and use the ash to extract the copper compounds for them. I though it fitted nicely with this fic.

Jace heard a branch crack behind him but before he could turn around he was hit with something hard on the back of his head, he fell to the floor and blacked out.

“Jace?” Sebastian called out into the darkness, the forest they entered was cramped with trees and his jacket was ripped along with his jeans from the branches and thorny bushes he had claimed past. A thump had alerted him to the fact he and Jace had separated paths, Sebastian walked back the way he came and could see a figure lying on the floor “Jace” 

Sebastian slowly approached and confirmed it was him by the hair and runes on his neck, he kneeled down next to him and grabbed Jace’s seraph blade. Sebastian looked around but saw no movement, he looked back down at Jace and with the blade's light he could see blood on the back of his head. 

“Jace” Sebastian whispered into Jace’s ear, he was still getting nothing so he leaned down and put his cheek next to Jace’s mouth to see if he was still breathing. Good, he could feel warmth tickle his cheek so he stood up and looked around again. 

“What-“ Sebastian crumpled to the floor and groaned, a kick to the head knocked him out. 

—- 

Jace moaned when he woke, he went to rub the back of his head but felt a resistance tug against his wrist. Handcuffs. He slowly opened his eyes into the darkness and looked around, a cave? Seriously? How more ‘mysterious bad guy evil lair’ could you get. 

He looked behind him to see a slumped figure over in the corner... Sebastian?

“Sebastian” Jace said across the room, a groan is all he received. Sebastian lifted his head to look at Jace, one side of Sebastian’s face was covered in blood. Jace didn’t look any better, his face was covered in small cuts caused by the thorn covered sticks he had fallen into “where are we?”

Sebastian laughed in return, he clutched his side with his handcuffed hands and hissed when he touched the wound. Sebastian looked down to see his shirt ripped open on the side and a deep cut wound across his ribs. 

The door opened which caused both of them to screw their eyes shut and duck their heads as light flooded the darkened room. 

“Good morning boys” A voice called out, even from the voice you could tell he was grinning. Jace’s eyes finally adjusted and revealed they were not in a cave, just a poor excuse of a basement “No response?”

The man walked over to Jace who was closest to the door and grabbed his hair roughly, Jace wanted to cry out but resorted to a hiss sound instead. The man got close enough for Jace to see that it was Azazel, he yanked Jace’s head forward to get so close to Azazel that he could feel his breath on his face. 

“Scream if you please,” Azazel said before standing up and kicking Jace in the side of his chest, definitely breaking some of Jace’s. Sebastian pulled against the handcuffs but was unsuccessful in doing anything. Jace didn’t scream or cry but only because he couldn’t even open his mouth because his jaw was locked shut in pain “Poor Sebastian all left out” 

Sebastian wanted to cower back into the corner but damn the dignity he had left that made his puff his chest, he could see Jace peering back at him shaking his head. Sebastian had noticed earlier that his stele was gone as expected but he doubted that Azazel would check his shoes to see if anything was there. 

Azazel approached and decided to cover Sebastian's mouth making him unable to breath and rip the other half of his shirt to expose the wound further, Azazel pulled out a bottle and poured it on the wound. 

Good thing Azazel’s hand was over Sebastian's mouth to muffle the scream as whatever he poured was like vinegar, it burnt more than fire has ever done and stung too. 

Azazel uncovered Sebastian’s mouth which left him panting, Azazel left content with the seemingly first torture session. 

When Azazel closed the door leaving them in darkness again Sebastian brought his foot up and pulled off his shoe, in the soul was a compartment with a hidden stele. When he looked over he saw Jace pulling at his belt, when the belt became undone there was a small pocket knife on the inside of it. Sebastian and Jace grinned at each other. 

Jace used the small knife to pick the lock on his handcuffs and once he was free he slid it across the floor to Sebastian. Sebastian freed himself but was interrupted by the door handle turning. They both put the handcuffs back on but a lot looser so they could get out when they were alone again. 

“Lonely?” Azazel asked as he walked in, he looked at the both of them and decided to walk over to Jace “This is going to hurt” 

Azazel grabbed a knife out of his back pocket and dragged it down Jace’s face, it caught on his cuts and opened them further. The knife trailed its way down Jace’s neck and with a quick sudden movement the knife was implanted into Jace’s side. A horrifying scream was let out by Jace, Sebastian cringed but decided to act now he couldn’t wait. 

Sebastian broke his handcuffs and used his stele to light his runes, he ran at Azazel and grabbed the knife in his hands. They fought until Sebastian was sure they were far enough away from Jace and with the knife in hand managed to stab Azazel in the sternum with enough momentum to kill him. Sebastian stabbed Azazel repeatedly over and over again until his body was dust. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Jace had crawled over to Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed Jace’s arm and threw it around Sebastian’s own shoulder then limped out the door with Jace. 

When they made it outside they could see that they were in a busy street so Sebastian quickly disguised them both from the people walking by them unbeknownst to Jace and Sebastian’s situation. 

Sebastian remembered seeing these streets before and realised that they weren’t far from the institute so he slowly walked them both back. 

—- 

“Oh my god” Clary yells when he sees Jace and Sebastian walk through the institute door, everyone comes over at Clary’s yelling and rushes to take Jace from Sebastian’s arms but Sebastian pushes them away and takes Jace to the medical room himself. Alec and everyone else flurry around the two of them till they make it to the beds, Sebastian lays Jace down then collapses down to which thankfully Alec catches him.

“What do we do?” Clary asks, Alec carries Sebastian over to a bed and lays him down on it, a nurse rushes over and does her thing while the three walk out.

“We don’t even know what happened yet we can’t do anything” Alex sighs and slides down the wall outside the medical room to sit on the floor, the two girls look down on him.

“Let’s start with what we do know then” Izzy starts “we know that Jace and Sebastian went after a demon into a forest in which they disappeared” 

“And the demon was reported anonymously and when we tracked them down they were dead” Clary adds.

“And it’s been two days and they arrive at the institute alone badly injured” Alec ends. They all look at each other, Izzy sighs when they all reach no new ideas “We’re just going to have to wait for them to wake up” Alec says and he gets up, Alec leaves and heads to his room while the girls wait outside the medical room for updates from the nurses. 

They sit waiting for hours with each of them leaving for small breaks every now and then, sometimes Alec would appear to check on them. 

A nurse came out when Alec was about to leave and called them into the room, she told them that Jace was waking up.

“Sebastian?” Jace tried to say but his throat was dry so it came out more as a gasp, Izzy went out and got Jace a glass of water to which she handed to Alec who helped Jace drink. Jace laid back down and sighed, he said Sebastian’s name again and Alec looked over at Sebastian who was still passed out. 

“Soon” Is all Alec said, the three of them all sat down in chairs near the bed “what happened” 

“Azazel happened” Jace said, Alec’s knuckles whitened, they had been trying to get him for weeks but he always seemed to be a step ahead of them “we were in a basement but after Azazel stabbed me in pretty sure I blacked out or something I don’t remember much... is Sebastian ok?” 

“He’s fine” Clary said, she help hands tightly with Izzy nervously after she noticed how Izzy’s hands were shaking “After he put you down he passed out but he’s fine now” 

Jace nodded and was about to close his eyes when movement from the bed near him alerted him, he managed to raise his head to look over to Sebastian whose face was screwed and his hand gripped his sides. 

The healing runes would have worked to heal the wound but that didn’t mean it would always help with the pain, Jace was mostly alright just sore and bruised but Sebastian was obviously getting the brunt of it. Possibly because of how much he had over-exerted himself when trying to get Jace back to the institute. 

Clary called a nurse in to look at Sebastian and give him something to help. 

In that moment Jace knew that the moment he saw Azazel he was going to kill him. 

Sebastian cried out and Jace forced himself to sit up and with the help of Alex he walked over to Sebastian, Jace told the nurse of all his injuries and where they were and then rested a hand on the shoulder that wasn’t hurt. 

Jace couldn’t say anything, what could he say. No words could help him... but someone could. 

“Alec can you get Magnus please” 

“Of course, I’ll be back soon call me if you need anything” Alec said and jogged out of the room and down the corridor, Clary and Izzy left the room to go get food for him and Sebastian and the nurse left for reasons unknown. 

“Sebastian I’m going to make sure Azazel pays,” Jace said and screwed his eyes shut. He wasn’t going to cry not now. 

Jace grabbed the clothes Izzy had left him and somehow managed to put them on whilst fighting through the pain and ache. Once he was dressed he wrote a note and put it in Sebastian’s hand. 

He left the institute after saying goodbye to Sebastian.

—- 

The next time Sebastian woke up he almost screamed again but resorted to biting his lip instead, he could taste blood soon after but ignored it. He was alone in the room, he went to run his eyes but found his hand holding a note. 

You’re kidding. 

Sebastian wanted to get up and follow after Jace but he was barely able to not scream every time he breathed. Sebastian couldn’t let Jace hunt Azazel on his own, he put down on his knuckles and stood out of his bed. He took a minute to adjust to standing and walked slowly but surely out of the medical room and down to the rooms were. 

“Sebastian!” Clary and Izzy shouted when they saw him, they rushed over. Sebastian gave them the note and they both shared panicked looks.

“You need to rest, Magnus is coming soon and-“ Clary starts but is interrupted by a voice behind Sebastian who is hunched and clutching onto his side. 

“I’m already here” Magnus announced, and Alec walked in front of Sebastian “and someone is struggling to follow orders” he says pointing at Sebastian. Sebastian shook his head and motioned for Clary to pass the note to Magnus and Alec. 

“Magnus you stay here with Sebastian while Clary and I will spread out while Izzy you will stay here and wait for reports or sightings” Alec immediately orders, everyone nods except for Sebastian who wants to help. 

“I know where he could be going can someone give me a map of this area?” Sebastian asks, Alex returns quickly with one and a pen. Sebastian draws a line from the institute from where he remembers waking then draws a circle from roughly where the area was. 

“This is where I remember walking from so go here first” Sebastian says and then Magnus walks with him back to the medical room. 

—-

Jace checked all his weapons and grinned as he walked back to the house, had he planned for this, yes. When he told Alec he didn’t know where he came from he had lied so that it would take longer for them to find him. He knew the risks, he was still in pain but Azazel had probably already been summoned back by someone, Azazel was smart if anything he predicted for Jace to come back to the house so that’s why Jace was turning the corner. 

“Hey!” A voice called from behind Jace, Jace looked around for a moment and the person kicked his legs out from underneath him. Jace’s head smacked the floor but he swivelled and used his legs to do the same thing to the guy. Jace got up and out his boot at the person's throat. 

“Where is he?” Jace said, the man shook his head so Jace leant down and punched him in the jaw. The man spat blood at Jace’s shoes. 

“Kill me” Is all the man said “like Azazel Will your boyfriend” 

Jace tilted his head at what the guy called Sebastian but saw red at the mention of him, he usually would have tied him up and left him for someone to collect but his seraph blade was hot in his hand and was soon red. 

Jace quickly jogged away towards the house and entered through the door quietly, he could see pools of his or Sebastian’s blood still on the floor but stood over them. He went in every room except the basement but there was no sign of anyone in the house that he could see. 

“Jace” Azazel called from the basement, Jace froze outside the door. A moment of doubt crept into his mind but then he heard Sebastian scream in his mind and he started walking down the steps. Jace’s eyes adjusted to the dark but he couldn’t see anyone.

“Jace '' Azazel called again from behind Jace, he spun around but no one was there. What was going on? Someone tapped his shoulder so he flew his hand up to where he had been touched but he grasped at air. 

Jace felt a foot land on the back of his knees, he crumpled to the floor but wasted no time in licking his legs out and he heard a thud but could see no one fall. How could he fight someone he couldn’t see?

“Azazel don’t be a coward and face me” Jace said into the darkness, his head swung when he was punched. Jace got his seraph blade and jabbed it forward, black blood started seeping from an invisible wound over the blade. Jace knew that wouldn’t kill him but give him an advantage at least. Jace swung the blade in front of himself until he could lightly feel something brush against it so he jabbed it forward again. 

Azazel flickered into Jace’s vision like a glitch but quickly Azazel disappeared again. Jace saw where his sternum was and immediately plunged the blade into it but not before being yanked back by a person who was probably one of the people Azazel had recruited, Jace took no time in getting the guy onto the floor and punching the guy repeatedly in the face he did it till his knuckles felt raw and open and his clothes were ruined by blood. 

Another pair of hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him back, Jace went to escape and the pair of hands weren’t aggressive they were just keeping him still. Jace looked up to see Alec over him, Jace pulled his knees to his chest and took a moment to himself. 

The whole time he imagined Sebastian’s wounded body in the medical bed near him, bruised and bloodied, his scream echoing through his mind. 

Jace got up and walked out of the basement without looking at Alec or Clary who was out in the hallway. He walked out the door and got soaked by the pouring rain, he walked back to the institute in soaked bloody clothes. He pulled out his seraph blade and took off his jacket which he used to clean the blade. He didn’t mind the cold; it served as a grounding method for him, a reminder. 

He walked past everyone and past the medical room to his room, a couple seconds after he passed the medical room he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to tell them to go away but Sebastian was there with a face like a kicked puppy. 

“What did you do?” Sebastian asked, his jaw was set.

“He’s gone!” Is all he said, Jace took in Sebastian’s form and he looked better. His posture was more rigid as usual and his hands were at his side instead of clutching at his ribs. 

“Why?” Sebastian said, he looked annoyed.

“Why what?” Jace was more announced now, he’d killed Azazel and beaten a guy to death and Sebastian was angry with him?

“Why’d you leave without talking to me, without backup” 

“I left you a note, I wasn’t going to put anyone else at risk, not again” Jace reasoned, Sebastian sided and dropped his head.

“You could have died, I would have had to deal with you being gone after what we’ve already been through” 

“Well I’m alive so don’t get hot headed” Jace turned around and went back to his room, leaving Sebastian standing in the corridor alone. 

—- 

“Thank you Magnus, for everything” Sebastian smiled, Magus nodded and smiled back. Alec decided to walk Magnus out of the institute, Sebastian grabbed his things and said goodbye to Clary and Isabelle. 

“Where are you going?” Clary asked.

“I’m going back to my apartment” Sebastian said, Izzy offered him a room but he said he was fine and left. 

When he got back to his apartment, he laid down on his bed and sighed. He rubbed his hands over his face and got up to go to the bathroom, he splashed water over his face and looked up at himself. Sebastian spun around when he saw Azazel behind him, no one was there though. Sebastian left the bathroom and went into his closet to grab a suitcase from the back of it, he opened it and threw it on his bed. 

Sebastian started folding clothes and packing them into the suitcase, once he was finished he went into his bathroom and grabbed everything he could until a knock sounded from his door. He covered his suitcase with a towel and walked over to the door. 

“Hey” Clary said, Sebastian smiled “I just wanted to check in on you, are you ok?” She asks, Sebastian nods and motions for her to come in. Sebastian closed the door and walked over to stand in front of his bed where the suitcase was. 

“I’m doing well, how is everyone” Sebastian meant Jace by that question, Clary must have picked up on it as she smiled.

“Jace hasn’t left his room but his runes are working well and he’s healed for the most part” Clary said, she leant against the counter and looked down towards Sebastian’s bed, she looked up at Sebastian with a confused looked but didn’t say anything about it “Did Magnus help?” 

“Uh yeah, yeah he did. I’m still sore but for the most part I’m doing ok” Sebastian smiled and crossed his arms, Clary’s eyes went back to the bump under the blanket. 

“What are you hiding?” Clary asked, Sebastian sighed and pulled the towel off. He wasn’t going to lie, she’d know and he’d rather not leave her with the thought he was a liar. Sebastian went back into the bathroom while he put the towel away, Clary walked close to the suitcase “where are you going?”

“Back to the London institute” Sebastian revealed, he leant against the doorway and watched Clary take a minute “they’ve been calling me for the past couple weeks offering me my place back but I’ve finally decided it’s for the best”

“Why?”

“Things are very tense and even though my wounds have healed physically I still need a while to process everything” Sebastian explained, Clary walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Sebastian smiled and rested his head on top of hers, she let go and left with a goodbye. 

Sebastian sighed and started packing the rest, he zipped the suitcase and started to leave. He closed the lights off and opened the door. 

“Jace,” Sebastian said. 

They stood for a minute in silence, Sebastian looked down and looked at his suitcase. 

“Clary told me you’re leaving back to London” Jace said, Sebastian looked up at Jace’s face. He was red in the face and his eyes were red. 

“Yes, my plane leaves soon back to the institute” 

“Don’t” Jace took his hand out of his pockets “please” 

“It’s for the best,” Sebastian said, shuffling forward and closing the doors behind him. He pulled out his keys from his pocket but Jace grabbed the keys from him. 

Jace grabbed Sebastian’s shoulders and spun him around, he pushed Sebastian against the door and kissed him. It was bold but Jace couldn’t take it anymore, if Sebastian left they probably wouldn’t have spoken and Jace couldn’t take that. It was possessive to want Sebastian to be with him 24/7 but at the moment he wasn’t thinking, all that mattered was that Sebastian was reciprocating the kiss. 

They pulled apart and Jace ducked his head and rested it against Sebastian’s chest, he heard and felt Sebastian chuckle. Jace was never like this, if he wasn’t near Sebastian he’d think that he would have been drugged.


End file.
